Please Be Here
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete - Waiting to take back what she said, Cass Rickman stands on a bridge in the dark and fears the worst when she sees a fireball rise into the air...
1. Please Be Here

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'The Bill'. This song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

**Title**: Please Be Here...

**Author**: Kate-Emma

**Summary**: Waiting to take back what she said, Cass Rickman stands on a bridge in the dark and fears the worst when she sees the fireball rise into the air...

**A/N**: Meh, my computer hates me and I got bored one afternoon. No need to review, I already know it sucks!

Cass patted her fingers on the bridge railing and stared down into the water.  
She knew he'd becoming this way, he always took this shortcut to the bar.  
He'd shown her it once himself.  
It was only a bridge in the dark but for Cass it was a small leap into the future.  
She'd finally say what she'd wanted to say for so long...

_I'm Standing On The Bridge  
__I'm Waiting In The Dark  
__I Thought That You'd Be Here By Now  
__There's Nothing But The Rain  
__No Footsteps On The Ground  
I__'m Listening But There's No Sound_

Rain slowly came down in short sprinkles and Cass smiled up at it.  
It wasn't as if rain was rare, it was England after all, but it was so cleaning...washing.  
Cass raised her hands to the sky willing it slowly to wash away all the memories of everything bad she'd said or done.  
"Starting afresh." She whispered aloud.  
Stopping she looked up towards the direction of the station as she heard a sound.  
She glanced into the darkness and saw a rabbit hop through the bushes.  
Cass sighed and glanced at her watch.  
"Where are you?" She questioned the sky.

_Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Me?  
__Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?  
__It's A Damn Cold Night  
__Trying To Figure Out This Life  
__Won't You...Take Me By The Hand  
__Take Me Somewhere New  
I__ Don't Know Who You Are  
__But I'm With You_

The next moment a sharp boom rocked the peaceful night and Cass glanced toward the direction of the sound.  
The station!  
Taking a small gasp she sprinted toward the station to see the whole top floor explode into flames.  
"Oh my gosh." She whispered watching the flames engulf the level.  
Standing on the edge of the road Cass watched the station burn into the bright orange light while she hoped and prayed that everyone inside was alright.

_I'm Looking For A Place  
__I'm Searching For A Face  
__Is Anybody Here I Know?  
__Cause Nothing's Going Right  
__And Everything's A Mess  
__And No One Likes To Be Alone_

The fire brigade turned up but it was too late.  
"Will the people inside be okay?" She asked a nearby fireman.  
His eyes opened wider.  
"There's people inside? How many?"  
Cass shrugged. "6 or 7"  
The man frowned. "It doesn't look good for them ma'am...to say it straight."  
Cass turned away and retreated to the bushes.  
She'd seen all she needed to see.  
Enough to know she'd never get the chance to say how she felt to his face.  
"Please live Sam, I don't know what I could do without you..."  
The wind carried the sound of her voice into the night...

_Why Is Everything So Confusing?  
__Maybe I'm Just Out Of My Mind...  
I__t's A Damn Cold Night  
__Trying To Figure Out This Life..._

**A/N:** LONG LIVE SAM/CASS!  
He He He.  
I'm only slightly obsessed! Really!


	2. Holding On

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own 'The Bill' or this song. The song belongs to Tina Arena.  
**Title:** Please Be Here… The Next Instalment  
**Author:** Kate-Emma  
**Summary: **Sam survives the explosion for now, but as he lays unconscious in a hospital bed Cass realises she's unable to say how she really feels…  
**A/N:** I wasn't going to continue this, it was meant to be a one-shot. I felt like turning it into a two-shot (if that's a word!?). But, no more after this…  
  
_Two Smiling Faces, That's How It Used To Be.  
What Once Was Forever, Now A Faded Memory.  
_  
Cass yawned and took a long drink from her coffee cup.  
It wasn't long past 10am but for some reason Cass felt beyond tired, somewhere near deathly tired.  
She knew it was because of the night shifts she worked until 2am when she'd go home for 3 hours of sleep then get ready for the morning shift that would allow her to knock off at 9am.  
After that she'd spend the day beside Sam's bedside until the nurses kicked her out at 8pm.  
She glanced over at the window then decided to go over and see something else other than white walls and Sam's unconscious form.  
Pushing back the curtains she stared down at a man and woman hugging.  
Cass turned away quickly realising she couldn't see anyone else so happy when she knew she wasn't.  
  
_The Perfect Illusion, For A While I Guess It Was  
Without Explanation The Bloom Fell Off The Rose_  
  
As Cass turned back to Sam something caught her eye.  
Actually, more her ear.  
Sam's breathing appeared to be speeding up.  
She furrowed her brow for a moment then put down her coffee cup.  
Just as she started towards the door to get a doctor a voice, groggy from too much sleep, called out to her weakly.  
"Cass?" Sam asked.  
His eyes were slightly open, only small slits.  
Cass felt tears welling in her eyes. Did this mean he'd be okay?  
"Yes, I'm here Sam." She rushed straight back to her seat where she grabbed his hand.  
Sam smiled weakly. "Good to see."  
  
_Heaven Help My Heart, 'Cause It's A Lot Like Me Wondering  
When This All Will End And I Find The Love I Need  
I Know It's Out There Somewhere  
Somehow I Still Believe  
I'm Asking Please  
Heaven Help My Heart_  
  
Cass couldn't believe it.  
By some act of goodness Sam had returned to her so she could tell him how she really felt.  
"Sam?" She asked quietly.  
He looked over at her. "Yes?"  
"I have something to tell you. I saw the explosion. You know the bush shortcut you take to the pub? I was waiting there for you so I could tell you…I…"  
She stuttered and realised she somehow couldn't say the words.  
Sam frowned. "You saw it? Are you okay?"  
Cass nodded, biting her lip.  
Sam smiled slowly. "Good, actually I have something to tell you too."  
Cass looked up at him quickly. "Really. Uh, you first."  
Sam shook his head. "I can't. Not at the moment. I need to sleep."  
Cass nodded. "Okay, I'll let you sleep."  
Cass left then.  
  
_This World Can Get Crazy, These Are Troubled Times  
I'd Walk Through Fire If Love Is What I'd Find  
It's Out Of My Hands So I Put My Faith In You  
I Say A Little Prayer And Hope That It Comes True_  
  
Two hours later Cass got the call that nearly destroyed her all over again.  
"Miss Rickman. You told us to contact you if something happened to PC Harker. Well, I'm disappointed to inform you that PC Harker suffered a fatal heart attack. He's passed on."  
Cass's breath caught in her throat but she kept herself together. "Thanks." She whispered then let the phone fall back onto the receiver.  
Her eyes fell to the ground and she watched a stray tear hit her wooden floor.  
"I loved you Sam, I just wish I'd told you sooner."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it. I hate killing off Sam but it has to be done!  
Later Days  
_Kate-Emma_


End file.
